Rescue Squad Mater
Rescue Squad Mater is the first episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot Lightning McQueen and Mater are driving in Radiator Springs and drive past Red, who is watering some plants near Stanley with his fire hose. Mater tells Lightning that he used to be a firetruck, but Lightning doesn't believe Mater. The film then shows a burning building (the gasoline and match factory) and many cars are scared. Mater is then shown as a firetruck and the fire alarm rings. Mater quickly zooms over to the burning building and shoots water at the burning building. Tia and Mia are there, too and are painted white with black spots like Dalmatians. Then, the film goes back to Lightning McQueen and Mater. Lightning tells Mater that he doesn't believe him about being a firetruck. Mater tells Lightning to remember that "you was there, too". The film then goes back to Rescue Squad Mater rescuing Lightning from the building and put into an ambulance just when the building blows up. Lightning is then rushed to the hospital and seen going though many doors and then seen in Dr. Mater's office revealing that Mater is a doctor too. Tia, Mia and Kori Turbowitz also appear as nurses, along with a yellow GTO. Lightning is then seen screaming as he is getting repaired. Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning argues and says that it didn't happen, but when the yellow nurse drives by, Mater says, "Did, so." and drives away, and the short ends. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Mia and Tia *Kori Turbowitz *Red *Nurse GTO *Rescue Squad Ambulance *Rescue Squad Chopper *Rescue Squad Trooper *Orderly Pitties *Luigi *Guido Trivia *Mater's license plate reads RSQ M8R, his normal one is A113. When he is Dr. Mater, his license plate reads DR M8R. The last digits, M8R, are an allusion to Mater's name. 's logo cameo]] *Buy n Large from WALL•E appears in the auxiliary utensils when Lightning is taken to the hospital. *Mater's eyes are usually hazel-colored, but here his eyes are blue. However, some toys based on this short still depict him with with his usual hazel eyes. *Mia's license plate says GRU P 1, and Tia's says GRU P 2, according to their die-casts. *The diecast of the Rescue Chopper below was made for Cars Take Flight, a competition where people make videos of themselves saying one of Lightning and Mater's lines from Air Mater and ''Moon Mater ''to win a vacation to Cars Land. Gallery Image:Dalmationmiatia.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater with Dalmatian Mia and Tia Image:DoctorMater.jpg|Doctor Mater Image:Nursemiaandtia.jpg|Nurse Mia and Tia Image:Orderlypittykorimiatiamcqueen.JPG|Nurse Kori, Orderly Pitty, Lightning McQueen, Nurse Mia and Nurse Tia Miscellaneous Characters *These are minor characters that do not have their own pages. Image:Nursegto.jpg|Nurse GTO Image:Rescue-mater-characters.jpg|Rescue Squad Trooper, Rescue Squad Mater, Rescue Squad Ambulance & Rescue Squad Choppers Image:Orderlypittykorimiatiamcqueen.JPG|Orderly Pitty (behind Lightning McQueen) Rescue Squad Mater Diecast 41C9y3LQXSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rescue Chopper 411A1g3yb6L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rescue Squad Chopper 51AEnPwITcL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Burnt Lightning McQueen 51wqnJ-qnEL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater 51ngq1ggV1L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rescue Squad Ambulance 51tjFveyTWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Nurse GTO 51PlCvJO22L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rescue Squad Trooper 51DoPZb2fKL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Orderly Pittys #1 & #2 51Mz1U-wCLL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Dr. Mater es:Rescue Squad Mater pl:Ogniomistrz ru:Мэтр: Команда спасения Category:Cars Toons Episodes